Aparitions
by Vendetta's Echo
Summary: Two years after the events of Yuna's pilgrimidge, she receives a package that will change the world she has come to shape for herself. R/R! *rating for later chapters*


Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda yadda... ^_^  
  
Author notes: There will be spoilers, seeing as this takes place after the events of the game. Get it? Got it? Are you sure? Okay, good.  
  
~*~  
  
She looked out over the shining sea at the horizon. It was all the more radiant from where she was standing, in his arms. Inhaling deeply, she smiled and traced the muscles on his arm, removing her gaze from their setting for just a brief moment. This was perfect, more perfect than anything she had ever felt before.  
  
Stay with me until the end, please. Not until the end, always.  
  
"I love you." The words were held on their tongues, but never spoken. Letting even a whisper escape their lips would be betraying the moment. They didn't need to profess their love, because in each of their hearts they knew the truth. She wanted to turn around, to face him, but that too would ruin everything. Just knowing that he was there, by her side was all she needed, ever.  
  
All of the people and friends that you have lost or the dreams that have faded, never forget them.  
  
"Yuna!" The sudden intrusion broke her thoughts, and she spun around in place. With her sudden movement, their time together was over, and Tidus went back inside of her as but a memory of a dream that once walked beside her. Tears welled in her eyes before she wiped them away.  
  
If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing.  
  
"Yunie!" Rikku repeated. She was running now, racing towards her cousin. Yuna couldn't help but notice how much the young Al Bhed had grown up over the last two years. Shortly after Sin's defeat, Rikku went away with the other remaining Al Bhed to start work on building a new home. Rikku was practically a woman now.  
  
Yuna smiled. "Rikku, you look...wonderful," she said sincerely as Rikku reached her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Yuna laughed. "You've grown stronger too I see."  
  
"I know. I wanted to challenge Wakka to a dual, you know?" Rikku said grinning, and pulling away from Yuna in order to stand back and take a good look at the girl. She noticed the silver chain around her neck with a tiny charm hanging from it. The charm was a small replica of the one she remembered Tidus wearing. Rikku knew this right away, but she didn't say anything about it. She still didn't know how much Yuna had healed from their love. Her mind still remembered the night after he left. Yuna had wept uncontrollably, and Rikku felt so helpless because all she could do was watch.  
  
Yuna saw Rikku's eyes on the charm, and she smiled faintly. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Rikku stuttered, "Uh, um, uh..."  
  
"It's okay, Rikku," Yuna said gently, placing a hand on Rikku's still small shoulder.  
  
"It is beautiful," she agreed, nodding solemnly, "It's just that...Yunie, you're not the only one who cried, you know?"  
  
"Rikku, we..." She paused, searching for words. "We don't have to talk about this now. I mean, you just got here, and you haven't even seen everyone." Again, she paused. "Have you?"  
  
"No..." Rikku's voice trailed off. She really did want to talk about it.  
  
"Okay, then, come with me." Yuna linked her arm with Rikku's and led her up the beach and back to the Besaid village.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, a campfire had been lit in the center of the village. Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu sat around it. The glow of embers illuminated their happy faces, and the moon was the only other source of light around.  
  
"So, how is Kimahri?" Yuna asked Rikku, knowing that she had to have traveled through the Ronso land at Mount Gagazet in order to get from Zanarkand to Besaid. The new location of the Al Bhed home was secret to most, but Cid had entrusted them all with the information. The Al Bhed planned to restore Zanarkand into a beautiful city with towering buildings that Yuna still thought would make her dizzy, giant waterfalls, and captivating city lights. Rikku had said that things were coming along splendidly.  
  
"He's terrific!" Rikku answered enthusiastically. "The Ronso have elected him to be the leader, you know, after what happened...there weren't many left, and Kimahri helped them so..." Rikku's voice had become sadder, and her expression darkened. The Ronso were good people, and when Seymour thundered through the mountains and killed many of them, it broke her heart almost as much as destroying Home did. After Sin's demise, Kimahri had gone back to Mount Gagazet to help restore the Ronso pride and people. Luckily, there were still some left to help him.  
  
Yuna reached out and patted her cousin's hand. "I'm glad for him."  
  
"A fella like that deserves it, ya?" Wakka chirped in, wanting for Rikku to cheer up. "So, Rikku? Have you found any attractive Al Bhed over in Zanarkand?" He winked and elbowed her playfully in the ribs.  
  
Lulu smirked, "Wakka, we women never kiss and tell."  
  
Rikku grinned at her. "Right!"  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Yuna woke up next to Rikku, who had slept in Yuna's home that night. The two of them had stayed up into the late hours discussing much of everything, everything except for the one person that was on the both of their minds. She walked out of the bedroom and into her kitchen where she began to prepare breakfast, marveling still at how much Spira was changing.  
  
Machina were now in much greater use. After hearing an explanation as to all of the treachery and lies that had ruled them before, the people took to machina very well. As a result, the Al Bhed were accepted at a much greater rate than before. Everything was as perfect as one could hope, but Yuna wanted more than that.  
  
She heard a knock on her door, and she went to answer it. As she stepped out into the bright daylight, she was greeted by a mail carrier mounted on a chocobo. That was one thing which hadn't changed. "Good morning," the woman on the chocobo chirped. Yuna noticed that the chocobo had a lot in common with its rider.  
  
"Yes it is," Yuna responded with a smile.  
  
"Lady Yuna," the woman addressed her with her name. Yuna didn't like it when people knew he name, and yet she didn't know there's. Of course it was all a part of being one of the people to rid Spira of Sin, but she wished she knew these people that seemed to know her. The woman reached into her sack and pulled out a brown box, handing it to Yuna. "Good day," she nodded and mounted her chocobo, once more riding off to deliver other packages.  
  
Yuna held the package for some time before returning into the house. It was blank all except for her name being poorly scribbled along with the words "Besaid Village." She wondered what it was, but she wasn't in a hurry to find out.  
  
Setting the box onto the table, Yuna went back to preparing the morning food. Wakka and Lulu both said that they would stop by for the meal. Having declined all offers of political standings in the new Spira, she stayed at home in the quiet of Besaid where she could be as alone with her thoughts as she was comfortable. With all this free time on her hands, she had become a rather amazing chef.  
  
Time went by, and Rikku, the late sleeper that she was, failed to wake in time to help Yuna with the preparations. Yuna didn't mind though, she was enjoying the morning as it was. With everything already prepared for her guests, Yuna was left with nothing to do but open her package. Her delicate fingers pried open the box, and soon enough, she pulled out a blue sphere.  
  
By now, her interests had hiked, and she pressed the button to switch the sphere on. It clicked to life, and she saw Kimahri standing amidst a violent snow storm.  
  
"Yuna, this Kimahri," he said monotonously, "Kimahri sends airship to get Yuna."  
  
The view switched from Kimahri to another, not a Ronso but a human, who was lying in the snow. It looked as if an avalanche had fallen on him, burying him in the snow. Only his face and one of his shoulders could be seen. There were a few Ronsos digging at the snow to free him. Yuna strained to see through the snow that was falling and at the face of the person. A moan escaped his lips.  
  
It was then that she knew the identity of this man. It was Tidus. 


End file.
